Only 5,000 more points to go...
Fudge it I'm never going to do it, I'm going to be here for the rest of my life trying to catch up to you guys... :/ - This has been a message from le Hiro Horse #dbstaysnumber2becausedbispoo Category:A Category:almond Category:apple Category:apricot Category:ash Category:aspen Category:B Category:baobob Category:banyan Category:bark Category:beech Category:black ash Category:black willow Category:bigtooth aspen Category:birch Category:bodhi Category:bristlecone pine Category:buckeye Category:butternut Category:C Category:cabbage palmetto Category:camellia Category:catalpa Category:cedar Category:cherry Category:chestnut Category:choke cherry Category:coconut palm Category:cone Category:cottonwood Category:crape myrtle Category:crabapple Category:cypress Category:D Category:date Category:dogwood Category:Douglas fir Category:E Category:elderberry Category:elm Category:eucalyptus Category:evergreen Category:F Category:fig Category:filbert Category:fir Category:flame tree Category:forest Category:G Category:ginkgo Category:goldenlarch Category:grapefruit Category:grove Category:gum Category:H Category:hackberry Category:haw Category:hawthorn Category:hemlock Category:hickory Category:holly Category:honeylocust Category:I Category:ipil Category:ironwood Category:J Category:jack pine Category:jacktree Category:Japanese maple Category:jujuba Category:jungle Category:juniper Category:K Category:kapok tree Category:katsura Category:kukui nut Category:kumquat Category:L Category:larch Category:lilac Category:linden Category:live oak Category:loblolly pine Category:locust Category:loquat Category:lone pine Category:longleaf pine Category:M Category:magnolia Category:mahogany Category:mangrove Category:maple Category:mimosa Category:mountainash Category:N Category:nectarine Category:northern red oak Category:Norway maple Category:O Category:oak Category:olive Category:orange Category:P Category:paper birch Category:palm Category:palmetto Category:pawpaw Category:peach Category:pear Category:pecan Category:persimmon Category:pine Category:piñon pine Category:plum Category:poplar Category:Q Category:quaking aspen Category:quince Category:R Category:rain forest Category:redbud Category:redwood Category:rings Category:rubber tree Category:S Category:sassafras Category:Scotch pine Category:sequoia Category:serviceberry Category:silver maple Category:Sitka spruce Category:slippery elm Category:spruce Category:sugar maple Category:sweetgum Category:sycamore Category:T Category:teak Category:tree Category:tulip-tree Category:tupelo Category:U Category:upright red maple Category:V Category:viburnum Category:W Category:walnut Category:weeping willow Category:white ash Category:white oak Category:white pine Category:willow Category:wingnut Category:witchhazel Category:Y Category:yellowwood Category:yew Category:Z Category:zebrawood Category:zelkova Category:A Category:anorak Category:arctic Category:B Category:balaclava Category:below zero Category:beret Category:biting Category:bitter cold Category:black ice Category:blanket Category:bleak Category:blizzard Category:blustery Category:boots Category:brisk Category:C Category:cap Category:chill Category:chills Category:chilly Category:chimney Category:coat Category:cocoon Category:cold Category:cold snap Category:comforter Category:cough Category:curling Category:D Category:December Category:dog sled Category:down coat Category:drafty Category:dreary Category:duvet Category:E Category:earflap hat Category:earmuffs Category:eggnog Category:evergreen Category:F Category:February Category:fire Category:fireplace Category:firewood Category:flannel Category:fleece Category:flu Category:flurries Category:fog Category:freezing Category:freezing rain Category:frigid Category:frostbite Category:frostbitten Category:frosty Category:frozen Category:fruitcake Category:furnace Category:G Category:gale Category:gingerbread Category:gingerbread house Category:gingerbread man Category:glacial Category:gingerbread woman Category:glacier Category:gloves Category:gust Category:H Category:hailstone Category:harsh Category:heat Category:heater Category:hibernate Category:hockey Category:hoodie Category:hot chocolate Category:hypothermia Category:I Category:ice Category:iceberg Category:ice cap Category:ice crystal Category:ice dam Category:ice fishing Category:ice hockey Category:ice scraper Category:ice skates Category:ice storm Category:icicle Category:icy Category:insulation Category:J Category:jacket Category:Jack Frost (the personification of winter) Category:January Category:L Category:lake effect Category:log Category:longjohns Category:luge Category:M Category:melt Category:mittens Category:muffler Category:N Category:nippy Category:nor'easter Category:O Category:overcast Category:overcoat Category:overshoes Category:P Category:parka Category:pinecone Category:polar Category:pullover Category:Q Category:quilt Category:R Category:radiator Category:raw Category:reindeer Category:S Category:scarf Category:shiver Category:skate Category:ski Category:sled Category:sledge Category:sleet Category:solstice Category:slippery Category:slush Category:sneeze Category:sniffle Category:snow Category:snowball Category:snowboard Category:snowbound Category:snowfall Category:snowflake Category:snowman Category:snowplow Category:show shoe Category:snow shovel Category:snowstorm Category:snowy Category:socks Category:storm Category:stove Category:sugarplum Category:sweater Category:T Category:thaw Category:thermometer Category:toboggan Category:turtleneck Category:W Category:whiteout Category:wind Category:wind chill factor Category:windy Category:winter Category:wintertime Category:wintry Category:wood stove Category:wool Category:woolens Category:Z Category:zero degrees Category:amphora Category:attaché case Category:B Category:backpack Category:bag Category:baggage Category:barrel Category:basin Category:basket Category:beaker Category:bin Category:bottle Category:bowl Category:box Category:briefcase Category:bucket Category:C Category:cabinet Category:can Category:canister Category:canteen Category:carafe Category:carrier Category:carryall Category:carton Category:case Category:cask Category:casket Category:chest Category:coffer Category:cone Category:container Category:compote Category:cooler Category:crate Category:crock Category:cruet Category:cube Category:D Category:depository Category:dish Category:drawer Category:drum Category:E Category:enclosure Category:envelope Category:ewer Category:F Category:file folder Category:flask Category:folder Category:G Category:garbage can Category:glass Category:goblet Category:grocery bag Category:H Category:hamper Category:handbag Category:holder Category:hopper Category:hutch Category:I Category:ice bucket Category:J Category:jar Category:jug Category:K Category:knapsack Category:L Category:locker Category:luggage Category:lunchbox Category:M Category:milk crate Category:P Category:packet Category:pail Category:pan Category:paper bag Category:plastic bag Category:plate Category:pocket Category:pod Category:pot Category:pouch Category:purse Category:R Category:rack Category:receptacle Category:S Category:sack Category:saddlebag Category:satchel Category:saucer Category:stein Category:suitcase Category:T Category:tin Category:tote Category:trash bin Category:trunk Category:tray Category:tub Category:tube Category:tun Category:tureen Category:test tube Category:U Category:urn Category:V Category:vase Category:vat Category:vault Category:vesicle Category:vessel Category:vial Category:W Category:wastebasket Category:the Category:of Category:and Category:to Category:a Category:in Category:for Category:is Category:on Category:that Category:by Category:this Category:with Category:i Category:you Category:it Category:not Category:or Category:be Category:are Category:from Category:at Category:as Category:your Category:all Category:have Category:new Category:more Category:an Category:was Category:we Category:will Category:home Category:can Category:us Category:about Category:if Category:page Category:my Category:has Category:search Category:free Category:but Category:our Category:one Category:other Category:do Category:no Category:information Category:time Category:they Category:site Category:he Category:up Category:may Category:what Category:which Category:their Category:news Category:out Category:use Category:any Category:there Category:see Category:only Category:so Category:his Category:when Category:contact Category:here Category:business Category:who Category:web Category:also Category:now Category:help Category:get Category:pm Category:view Category:online Category:c Category:e Category:first Category:am Category:been Category:would Category:how Category:were Category:me Category:s Category:services Category:some Category:these Category:click Category:its Category:like Category:service Category:x Category:than Category:find Category:price Category:date Category:back Category:top Category:people Category:had Category:list Category:name Category:just Category:over Category:state Category:year Category:day Category:into Category:email Category:two Category:health Category:n Category:world Category:re Category:next Category:used Category:go Category:b Category:work Category:last Category:most Category:products Category:music Category:buy Category:data Category:make Category:them Category:should Category:product Category:system Category:post Category:her Category:city Category:t Category:add Category:policy Category:number Category:such Category:please Category:available Category:copyright Category:support Category:message Category:after Category:best Category:software Category:then Category:jan Category:good Category:video Category:well Category:d Category:where Category:info Category:rights Category:public Category:books Category:high Category:school Category:through Category:m Category:each Category:links Category:she Category:review Category:years Category:order Category:very Category:privacy Category:book Category:items Category:company Category:r Category:read Category:group Category:sex Category:need Category:many Category:user Category:said Category:de Category:does Category:set Category:under Category:general Category:research Category:university Category:january Category:mail Category:full Category:map Category:reviews Category:water bottle Category:A Category:Afghanistan Category:Albania Category:Algeria Category:Andorra Category:Angola Category:Antigua and Barbuda Category:Argentina Category:Armenia Category:Australia Category:Austria Category:Azerbaijan Category:B Category:Bahamas Category:Bahrain Category:Bangladesh Category:Barbados Category:Belarus Category:Belgium Category:Belize Category:Benin Category:Bhutan Category:Bolivia Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Botswana Category:Brazil Category:Brunei Category:Bulgaria Category:Burkina Faso Category:Burma Category:Burundi Category:C Category:Cambodia Category:Cameroon Category:Canada Category:Cape Verde Category:Central African Republic Category:Chad Category:Chile Category:China Category:Cambodia Category:Comoros Category:Congo, Dem. Rep. of the Category:Congo, Rep of the Category:Costa Rica Category:Côte d'Ivoire Category:Croatia Category:Cuba Category:Cyprus Category:Czech Republic Category:D Category:Denmark Category:Djibouti Category:Dominica Category:Dominican Republic Category:E Category:East Timor Category:Ecuador Category:Egypt Category:El Salvador Category:Equatorial Guinea Category:Eritrea Category:Estonia Category:Ethiopia Category:F Category:Fiji Category:Finland Category:France Category:G Category:Gabon Category:The Gambia Category:Georgia Category:Germany Category:Ghana Category:Greece Category:Grenada Category:Guatemala Category:Guinea Category:Guinea-Bissau Category:Guyana Category:H Category:Haiti Category:Honduras Category:Hungary Category: Category:I Category:Iceland Category:India Category:Indonesia Category:Iran Category:Iraq Category:Ireland Category:Israel Category:Italy Category:J Category:Jamaica Category:Japan Category:Jordan Category:K Category:Kazakhstan Category:Kenya Category:Kiribati Category:Korea, North Category:Korea, South Category:Kuwait Category:Kyrgyzstan Category:L Category:Laos Category:Latvia Category:Lebanon Category:Lesotho Category:Liberia Category:Libya Category:Liechtenstein Category:Lithuania Category:Luxembourg Category:M Category:Macedonia Category:Madagascar Category:Malawi Category:Malaysia Category:Maldives Category:Mali Category:Malta Category:Marshall Islands Category:Mauritania Category:Mauritius Category:Mexico Category:Micronesia Category:Moldova Category:Monaco Category:Mongolia Category:Montenegro Category:Morocco Category:Mozambique Category: Category:N Category:Namibia Category:Nauru Category:Nepal Category:Netherlands Category:New Zealand Category:Nicaragua Category:Niger Category:Nigeria Category:Norway Category:O Category:Oman Category:P Category:Pakistan Category:Palau Category:Panama Category:Papua New Guinea Category:Paraguay Category:Peru Category:Philippines Category:Poland Category:Portugal Category:Q Category:Qatar Category:R Category:Romania Category:Russia Category:Rwanda Category:S Category:Saint Kitts and Nevis Category:Saint Lucia Category:Saint Vincent and the Grenadines Category:Samoa Category:San Marino Category:São Tomé and Príncipe Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Senegal Category:Serbia Category:Seychelles Category:Sierra Leone Category:Singapore Category:Slovakia Category:Slovenia Category:Solomon Islands Category:Somalia Category:South Africa Category:Spain Category:Sri Lanka Category:Sudan Category:Suriname Category:Swaziland Category:Sweden Category:Switzerland Category:Syria Category:T Category:Tajikistan Category:Tanzania Category:Thailand Category:Togo Category:Tonga Category:Trinidad and Tobago Category:Tunisia Category:Turkey Category:Turkmenistan Category:Tuvalu Category:U Category:Uganda Category:Ukraine Category:United Arab Emirates Category:United Kingdom Category:United States of America Category:Uruguay Category:Uzbekistan Category:V Category:Vanuatu Category:Vatican City Category:Venezuela Category:Vietnam Category:Y Category:Yemen Category:Z Category:Zambia Category:Zimbabwe Category:A Category:absorb Category:AC Category:accumulator Category:alternating current Category:anthracite coal Category:appliance Category:B Category:battery Category:biodiesel Category:biofuel Category:biomass Category:bituminous coal Category:blackout Category:boiler Category:British thermal unit Category:Btu Category:C Category:capacity Category:carbon Category:carbon footprint Category:carbon tax Category:charcoal Category:chemical energy Category:clean energy Category:climate change Category:coal Category:coke Category:combustion Category:conservation Category:crude oil Category:current Category:D Category:dam Category:DC Category:diesel Category:direct current Category:drill Category:dynamo Category:E Category:efficiency Category:efficient Category:electric Category:electrical Category:electrical grid Category:electromagnetic energy Category:electron Category:energy Category:engine Category:engineer Category:entropy Category:environment Category:erg Category:ethanol Category:F Category:fossil fuel Category:flexible fuel Category:flywheel Category:fuel Category:fuel cell Category:furnace Category:G Category:gas Category:gasoline Category:gas-turbine Category:generate Category:generation Category:generator Category:geothermal Category:global warming Category:green Category:green energy Category:greenhouse effect Category:greenhouse gas Category:grid Category:H Category:heat Category:heat exchange Category:high-voltage Category:horsepower Category:human-powered Category:hybrid Category:hydrocarbon Category:hydroelectric Category:hydrogen Category:hydrothermal Category:I Category:industry Category:internal combustion engine Category:inverter Category:J Category:jet fuel Category:joule Category:K Category:Kelvin scale Category:kilowatt Category:kilowatt-hour Category:kinetic energy Category:L Category:light Category:liquefied petroleum gas Category:M Category:magnetic energy Category:megawatt Category:methane Category:methanol Category:mining Category:motor Category:N Category:natural gas Category:nuclear Category:nuclear energy Category:nuclear power Category:nuclear reactor Category:nucleus Category:O Category:off-the-grid Category:oil Category:oil rig Category:P Category:peak oil Category:peat Category:petroleum Category:photon Category:photovoltaic Category:photovoltaic panel Category:pollution Category:potential energy Category:power Category:power grid Category:power lines Category:power plant Category:power station Category:power transmission Category:propane Category:public utility Category:R Category:radiant Category:radiate Category:reactor Category:reciprocating engine Category:reflect Category:renewable Category:reservoir Category:S Category:shale Category:solar panel Category:solar power Category:static electricity Category:steam Category:steam engine Category:steam turbine Category:sun Category:sunlight Category:sunshine Category:sustainable Category:T Category:temperature Category:therm Category:thermal energy Category:thermodynamics Category:tidal power Category:transmission lines Category:transmit Category:turbine Category:U Category:utilities Category:V Category:volt Category:W Category:waste Category:watt Category:wattage Category:wave power Category:wind Category:wind farm Category:windmill Category:wind power Category:wind turbine Category:work